MCSM Tumblr requests
by LeopardHeart104
Summary: Just some fanfics, headcanons,and stuff like that requested on my MCSM tumblr.


Jesse had always liked waterfalls.

The sound of rushing water as it poured into a pool below it. How it was always moving, instead of a lake, which was always still, never stirring, the sun or moon reflecting off of its reflecting, clear, blue surface. But a waterfall, it didn't stop to reflect anyone. It didn't stop to let anyone admire their own features. It didn't stop to enjoy the feeling of the sun basking against it's surface. It can't stop. It _won't_ stop. Because it has a job. To always keep on flowing, to always keep filling whatever was below it. Always working hard.

It was Jesse's usual motivation for the Endercon building competition. The first had been held a few years ago, and Jesse had entered with Axel and Olivia, even though neither of them or Jesse had very good building skills. In the end, they lost. It wasn't exactly surprising, it was their first time, and it would be pretty miraculous to get first place, considering that their level of building skills would be labeled "below bedrock" standards.

At least, to the Ocelots it seemed that way.

Jesse felt his jaw clench slightly into a small scowl as he walked through the forest beyond the treehouse that he, Olivia, and sometimes Axel always hung out in. He was on the way to a waterfall that was rushing out of the side of a small mountain and into a pool, behind the tower of falling water being a dark cavern.

It's not that he _hated_ them. It's not that he felt frustrated that every single year, _they_ were always the winners of the building competition, not Jesse, Olivia, or Axel, or just about anybody else who Jesse would have been just as happy with them winning. It wasn't that.

It was the fact that they were so _irritating_.

Jesse couldn't remember a single year that Aiden, with Maya and Gill trailing behind him, hadn't stepped on his nerves and tested his patience _enough_ by gloating and taunting and doing whatever he could to get Jesse to break and snap something back at him. But, thankfully, Jesse had always managed to keep his cool, to Aiden's frustration and Axel's disbelief, and just kept on trying. Even if Aiden didn't give Jesse a chance to respond, Lukas would always be there to shut his bragging down. Jesse was thankful for it, Lukas was probably the only one on the Ocelots who actually treated him and his friends as somewhat equals, but Aiden's taunts would always be there at the end of the day. Though Jesse was always determined every single year, Jesse couldn't deny, his hopes were slowly starting to die down as the Ocelots won year after year, competition after competition, with no sign that Jesse and his two best friends in the entire world would ever get a chance at winning a single match.

More motivation, that's what Jesse needed. Something that wasn't just a usual feature in nature that was meant to do something. He needed something like him. Some_one_ like him.

Jesse was so engrossed with his thoughts that he almost didn't notice that he had arrived at the waterfall.

He also almost didn't notice the sound of a growling wolf and the blood-curdling squeal of a hog.

Jesse's eyes widened, the sounds echoing within the cavern behind the falls as he sprinted like a frightened cow to see what all the commotion was about.

Not caring about the cold water that soaked his clothing and hair, Jesse quickly rushed through the thin, flowing, wall of water.

Jesse's mouth gaped at what he saw.

A ragged looking wolf with angry, blood red eyes was furiously clawing at a crack in the cavern wall. Jesse caught a glimpse of brown and pink between the wild canines legs and his ears heard the sound of squealing inside of the small crevice. The wolf backed away a bit, and Jesse could then see a bit more clearly that there was indeed a pig trapped inside the crack, a piglet, in fact. It looked as though it was trembling.

"_Hey!"_ Jesse snapped at the wolf, hands curling into fists. The wild animal froze in midst of clawing at the stone wall, turning its head slowly to meet Jesse's hard eyes. The savage creature bared it's teeth dangerously, growling.

"Leave him alone," Jesse told it firmly, trying his best to keep his legs from trembling in fear. His hand reached around his back to the wooden sword he had slipped underneath his red overall straps that were keeping it in place, ready to unsheathe it if he needed to.

The wolf's growl was beginning to turn into a soft and menacing snarl as he abandoned the small piglet hiding within the rocky shelter of the crack to take slow, stalking steps towards Jesse. Jesse's grip on the handle of his oak wood sword tightened as he quickly whipped it out from behind his back, holding it in front of himself defensively, trying to put the same amount of menace that was in the beast's posture into his own.

Tension swam in the air as the young boy and the wolf faced each other, waiting for one to make the first move.

Then, after it felt as though Jesse would take an eternity for the wolf to strike or for Jesse to get himself to make the first attack...

The wolf lunged.

In the the next moment, Jesse could barely tell what was happening.

He could only hear a help coming out of his mouth as he swung his sword on instict. He could see the wolf's claws reaching out to slash at his flesh before the wooden blade of Jesse's basic sword whacked against its side, throwing it to the ground with a _thud_. It scampered to its feetfeet, whimpering, then made a nasty retreat out of the cave, for getting soaked completely as it dashed through the rushing falls.

Panting slightly, Jesse was slowly filled with excitement at what he had just done. He had fought a hostile wolf! And everyone knew that if you had the smallest brain in the entire world you would still have enough sense to stay clear of them. Jesse couldn't wait to tell Adel and Olivia and see the look on Aiden's smug face when he bragged to him and the Ocelots.

Jesse was snapped out of his daze when he heard a quiet whimper from behind him.

He turned around to see the piglet that had been the unlucky victim to the wolf poking its head out of the crevice in the caverns stone wall. It's legs were trembling severely; it seemed frightened out of it's skin. Jesse smiled and gently made his way over to the baby animal.

"Hey, it's alright," He reasurred it, sticking his hand out in a friendly gesture, "that jerk isn't gonna hurt you anymore."

The piglet hesitated, his snout poking out of his hidey hole to cautiously sniff Jesse's hand, giving it a small lick, it's wet tongue running against the his palm. Slowly, the small animal crawled it's way out of the hole, revealing a few scratches on it's sides, a little bit of blood running down it's skin.

"He scratched you bad, didn't he?" Jesse rubbed the piglet's head sympathetically, giving a gratefully oink in return.

After a moment, a small realisation popped into Jesse's head.

"Where's your mama, little guy?" He asked the small, wounded animal below him. Baby pigs, chickens, cows, sheep, rabbits and ecetera usually never left their mother's side until they were old enough to understand what predetors they needed to look out for and how to find food. It was strange for a piglet to just be here, getting picked off by a _very _dangerous animal, because wolves could be seriously scary sometimes, without it's mother there to protect it.

The pig's eyes saddened, and got up on it's tiny hooves. It slowly made it's way over to a shadowed area of the cavern, and Jesse could see something large laying on the ground, something big, like a rock or boulder, hopefully. The piglet plopped down next to the large 'something', nudging it with it's snout, making it shift slightly.

Well, it wasn't a boulder then. Jesse didn't care if Notch had floated down from the heavens himself and told him that it was possible, there was no _way_ that a small baby pig, a _wounded_ baby pig, could move a boulder that size, even the _tinniest_ bit.

But, as Jesse took a few slow, cautious steps forward, his skin paled as he made out what it was looming over the tiny piglet.

It was a bloody, horribly scratched adult pig.

And it was dead.

"So, remind me how you found him again?"

"I was going to that waterfall about a mile from here to get water," Jesse explained to Olivia again as the once-wounded piglet ran around the wooden floor of their treehouse, snuffling various different things curiously, "I heard a pig scream from behind it, I ran over to see what was happening, and this little guy was getting harassed by a wolf. I fought it off-"

"'fought it off'?" Olivia raied an eyebrow skeptically.

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Ok, ok, not _fought_ exactly," He admitted, "I kind of just whacked it with my sword and it ran away. It felt like I fought it though. And I don't think many amatures attempt to fight wolves with just a wooden sword in their inventory."

"Jesse," his dark skinned rolled her eyes, a bit of good natured exasperation entering her tone, "I know what you're thinking, no one's gonna believe that you just took one whack at a hostile wolf with a basoc wooden sword, and it decides that you're too OP to handle. I'm not saying that I don't believe you, I'm just saying that most people probably won't."

Jesse huffed a bit and crossed his arms, "I'm totally OP."

Olivia gave him a deadpan look that made him let out a resigned sigh, "Okay, so maybe not as OP as Gabriel or Magnus, but I'm still something right?"

"Who's talking about Magnus?"

Jesse amd Olivia jumped a bit as a new voice broke into the conversation, even the small pig moving around the room let out a small squeal. The trapdoor in the floor of the treehouse lifted open, a familiar male with shaggy black hair poking his head through the opening.

"Oh, hey Axel," Olivia greeted their friend as he began to climb into the treehouse, "I was just trying to make sure that Jesse here understands that he is about as OP as a featherless chicken."

"Hey!" Jesse exclaimed half indignantly and half jokingly, giving Olivia's side a slight shove.

"Yeeeeeeeeeaah sorry dude," Axel said, with a grin on his face, not sounding sorry at all, "Livs' right on that one, and you know how rare that is."

This time, it was Olvia who let out a rather unpleased huff and attempted to shove Axel just as Jesse had done to uer, and ended up with little to no success.

"So, where'd you guys find the little guy?" Axel asked as said pig began to sniff at his shoes, giving them a small lick.

"Jesse found him," Olivia corrected, "a wolf was trying to kill it."

"Aww, poor guy," Axel ruffled the pig's hand sympathetically, "if I was there, I would have totally showed that wolf who was boss."

"I guess I beat you to it," Jesse remarked, a prideful grin spreading over his face.

Axel's jaw dropped, "You actually _fought_ that thing!? Aw man dude, that is _so cool_!"

"He hit it with a basic sword."

Axel seemed to ignore Olivia's comment, "Were you scared?"

"Heck no!" Jesse faltered, before adding, "Maybe just a little."

"He must have been sweating as fast as the waterfall was flowing water."

"Hey," Jesse pouted playfully, shooting a mock glare in Olivia's direction, "don't be mean." He got up on his feet and walked over to the small pig glomping across the floor. He swept him into his arms and ihe let out a happy squeal. Jesse ruffled it's ears and it happily complied by rubbing his snout into his chest. "So, what should I call him?"

Olivia blinked, "You're keeping him?"

"I mean, yeah," Jesse walked over to a chest in a corner of the treehouse, opened it's lid, and used one hand to rumage through it, while using the other to hold the pink animal in his arms. He pulled a carrot out and used the end of it to gently poke the piglet's snout. He let out a happy snort and took the orange vegetable between his jaws. Jesse let him eat on the floor as he turned to Olivia, "I can't just let him wander around the woods by himself, something else could try and eat him."

Olvia sighed. "I guess you're right," She admitted, "I just don't want us to have another reason for people to call us losers."

"Reuben won't make us look like losers!" Jesse exclaimed indignantly, the piglet snorting in agreement.

"So, his name's 'Reuben', huh?"

"Yeah! It doesn't sound too dorky, does it?" Jesse glanced at Olivia questioningly as he plopped down on the floor.

The curly, dark haired girl glanced at the pink piglet in front of her friend, who was happily munching on a carrot. After a few moments of staring at the baby animal, she let out a small chuckle and patted Reuben's head.

"No. It's just right."

Jesse smiled and lifted Reuben into his lap. The piglet looked up and locked his black pupils with Jesse's leaf green ones. He's gave him a glee filled smile.

Jesse returned it.

He silently thanked the waterfall for giving her another gift to him.

* * *

**Requested by an anon user! Thank you very much! :D**

**Bleh, I felt like this one was so lazily written. I probably shouldn't have written this while I was sick :P. I might rewrite it at some point.**

**Now before you exit this page, I wanted to let you know that you can request something as well! Whether it be as yourself or anonymously, your request will be taken!**

**~Things you can request!~**

**-Fanfics/Oneshots**

**-Headcanons**

**-Prompts for fabrics**

**-ect.**

**Just type in mcsmwritingprompts, or to my main blog ( leopardheart104) and look for it there.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
